


Early morning

by Lake_Toya



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Toya/pseuds/Lake_Toya
Summary: Set with episode 1 of LoGH DNT in mind, after Reinhard invites Kircheis for wine.Slow morning thoughts from Kircheis' pov.





	Early morning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just to try to get a feel for these two charcters as it's my first foray into writing for this ship.

The haze of a good sleep slowly lifted. Siegfried Kircheis kept his eyes closed briefly, listening to the faint telltale hum of the ship’s engine. Blinking a few times before committing to opening his eyes, he caught sight of some stars passing through the window.

Window? Why was there…? Oh right. He looked around, quickly realizing that he was not in his own quarters. Only the admiral's quarters had a small window out to the expanse of space outside.

Beside him, Reinhard was still sleeping soundly. Kircheis observed how much more relaxed and how much more boyish the young admiral's face looked when he was asleep. It was too tempting to lightly run his fingers through the golden blonde hair of his bed mate, but he refrained, wanting to let the other man sleep a little bit longer. 

Last evening, Reinhard had invited him over to share some wine. Of course, the invitation extended to staying the night. Kircheis always accepted, knowing that it meant his presence was wanted. The shorter man never wanted to explicitly ask him to share the bed, but by now, Kircheis knew that Reinhard felt comforted when he was there.

“Hmm… what time is it?” The beautiful blonde beside him stirred.

“Still early, Reinhard-sama.” And it was still far too early to wake up properly for the day.

“Good.” Reinhard inched closer. With a soft grin, Kircheis drew an arm around the man he swore to be with forever, as they drifted back into a light sleep.


End file.
